The Disconnect Between Life and Death
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: "There's something more to life than what you see everyday. Entropy may be a lasting fact but there's such inherent beauty in the fading of time and the lines that blur what our perception allow...The disconnect between life and death is subtle and misunderstood. We all know its the reason we keep holding on." SasuNaru YAOI Rated M for content
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i know I said i wouldn't start anything before I finished everything else but I just couldn't resist. I got such inspiration from a movie I watched and I felt really artistic so I'm sorry. /i'm not that sorry. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this. Sasuke's PV**

"_**One last kiss before they cart me away and**__**  
**__**Just take one last look before my body decays**__**  
**__**This is my last night on earth**__**  
**__**My fucking hell."**__**  
Beautiful Loser, William Control**_

The moment of death is described by memories flashing past your eyes and you reliving every moment of your life. All those feelings come and hit you only for a few seconds. And it the most beautiful thing someone can experience. It is the moments before the hot whiteness takes you to heaven or the dark red burns you in Hell.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm addicted the moment of death. I know what you're thinking and no, I don't see my own moment of death. I don't lock myself in motels and choke myself until I pass out and the life flashes. No, death doesn't work like that. My addiction entails me doing things I would have never believed myself capable. Like for instance, with the person I'm tailing right now. She's young, not my usual target. I tend to go after someone with a little more age to them. Age makes them sweet, the fine wine of people. But there are dead giveaways about her and her past, things I cannot ignore. She's had a long, hard life; full of memories and feelings. That's what I want. Those feelings, those memories. How can I tell these things? Her stance, for one, is defensive, her eyes piercing. They dart around her surroundings, even though we're in a well-lit upstart neighborhood. She's faced trauma. She doesn't trust the people around her. Also, I know that she's addicted to something herself, either heroin or meth. She's jittery, arms littered with puncture wounds. Also, I can tell by her manner of dress that she's more than likely a prostitute. That's why she's here in this neighborhood.

She's perfect for me. I love people like her. They have the strongest emotions, the best experiences. They know what pain feels like. I move slowly behind her, my body quiet as my feet fall upon pavement. The clacking of her heels will drown out everything. But her obvious paranoia will make me cautious. I need to get her alone, somewhere private. Out of this neighborhood. Besides, if anyone saw me sneaking around this time of night after some woman, it would bring up a lot of suspicion. I mean, I do live here. My house was the one right next to the one this girl exited.

I keep to backyards, hopping over fences and other small obstacles. I'm hoping she isn't going to meet a dealer or her pimp, if she has one. I want her all alone, to myself. I can't afford to slip up. She turns down the street, exiting the main gate that leads out the neighborhood. I wait a few moments before following her out, making sure she is out of earshot. I haven't had a fix in a few days and my bones are aching from the sheer need burning through and blistering my blood. I wonder what her name is. What her life was like before this. I wonder if my life started differently would I have been so inclined to invite her in and give her a nice place to stay. Those are things I would never know until I got into her head and took her life for my own.

I've been after her on foot for at least ten minutes by this point and she ducks under a swaying tree and across a set of train tracks. Yes, perfect. She's going to the bad part of town. Where only the filth and impoverished lived; a place where a murder can take place in front of a police officer and they won't even say anything. It is so crooked it's almost a circle. She seemed to relax as soon as she took a left into an abandoned alley. She must have drugs in her purse. I had a feeling for a while that one of my neighbors was selling narcotics out of their house. With her memories, I'll finally know who.

She slides down onto the ground; legs sprawled out haphazardly as she digs through her purse. A spoon, a vile, a lighter, a cotton ball. She's about to shoot up. This is my moment to strike. I move in through the shadows. She doesn't notice me. She doesn't feel me there, watching. I scale a fire escape, sitting directly above her. Her hand is shaking and I notice mine is too. She pours a little water into the spoon, drops in a small rock, and starts heating it. When it's good and ready, she grabs a rig (1) from her purse and pulls in every drop of the liquid.

My chance is nearing. As soon as she shoots up, she'll be defenseless. Especially if she's shooting up heroin. She'll be nodding out in two seconds flat. Her breath comes out in ragged gasps as she hits a vein and finally empties the needle into her arm. Her eyes close and I leap down off the fire escape. Two seconds, I have the knife in my hand. Two seconds, her eyes are starting to open. Two seconds, ruby jewels are spilling down her neck in hot, fat drops. Her eyes are completely open now, mouth choking on gasps. Soon, soon will be my time. I pull a needle from my pocket and then wait, propping her head up as I position the needle by her eye. There's a certain tell that always comes with this kind of work. Her pupils are dilated but not fully enough, that's when you know that they're experiencing their moment. She's close, her breathing almost over. Blood trickling much slower. I shove the needle into her eye. She makes no sound. I pull the plunger back, filling it with fluid. Relief is already swelling in my joints.

But I need to get out of here. There isn't any rest for the wicked.

When I finally made it back to my house, I shut and lock the door, making sure I didn't track in anything. Somehow, I always managed to be completely clean with all of my kills. I took the mask off my head and I threw it. Sometimes I forget that I even put it on, it's like a second skin to me. I walk through the silent house, the clock ticking on the walls as I pass by it. Maybe I should get a pet.

I go up to my room and set the vile down on the bedside table. It's time again to indulge myself in the ultimate sin. I lie down on my back and pick up the needle, hands shaking as I remove the cap. I place the needle in line with my pupil and shove it in. There's no pain as I pump the liquid into my eye. This used to scare me when I was younger. I would have to be held down even though the cravings made me want every drop. I pull the needle out with a slight hiss and lie back, my heart thundering in my chest as I'm pulled into that girls mind.

Images flash before my eyes like I'm looking through an old scrapbook. I was right about her. Her life was hard. Father walked out. Alcoholic, abusive mother. Ran-away from home, got addicted to drugs. Started to sell her body to support her habit. But I saw that before all these memories. I've become good at reading body language. A different image flashes and starts playing, like a small clip of a movie. This must have been something either very recent or something that has stuck with her for a very long time. I can see it all through her eyes; she's approaching a shady apartment. The door itself looks like it's been kicked off its hinges at least once. She knocks sharply and the door swings open a few seconds later. A guy, probably around the same age as me answers, he's blond, scars on his cheeks, thin as a willow. He's resting his arms on the frame, rib bones rippling through his muscles. Shirtless, messy, but unbelievably beautiful. He pulls a cigarette away from his mouth and disgustedly blows the smoke in the girl's face.

'What do you want? I told you, I'm going straight.' He voice was rough and he looked displeased when the words passed between his lips.

'Bullshit. I've seen six guys leave this apartment since yesterday. If you're not selling anymore then what's with all the traffic?'

He put out his cigarette and smiled cheekily at the girl. He obviously had nothing but disdain for her. 'Same shit you're in, sweetheart.'

The girl started to laugh. 'Stops selling drugs, starts selling your body? That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard.'

'Like I said, I'm trying to go straight.'

'Nothing straight about you, Naruto. But we both know that shit by now.' She was satisfied by the angry look on the blond's face. 'But if you do have any of your stash left, I'll buy some heroin from you.'

He stalks back into his apartment and throws a bag at the girl, obviously displeased and wanting her to just leave. 'There, you can go now. And don't come back. I won't have any more. I won't get any more. Got it?'

She slips him some cash and kisses him on the cheek. My blood boils. 'We'll see how long that lasts babe.'

After that everything ends as the high of emotions slip through and out of my body. I've relieved her last moments and they all came and went in less than a minute. Her life was shorter than I thought it would be. My mistake. Older junkies usually have longer lines of memory but hers were strong enough for me to get the rush I wanted.

But something is different in me now. That guy, I wanted him. I wanted to be near him, to know him. I've seen plenty of people in these feverish dream-like picture shows and I've never wanted to know one until now. I would find this Naruto character and I would get into his head.

My attention turns to a rustling downstairs and I look at the digital clock by my bed, frowning. Oh good, my nightly visitor is here. I make my way down stairs and he's sitting in the kitchen, a bowl in his hands with a spoon digging in.

"Is that my oatmeal?" I ask. He casually looks up at me, with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's the kind you never eat. Too sweet for you." He says and with a quick sniff I can tell he's telling the truth. He brushes midnight black hair behind his ear and points to the refrigerator. "I got you a present."

I open it to find a vile of what I had gone searching for earlier. The memories taken from someone at that beautiful moment. Of course he would finally show up with it as soon as I had done the deed myself. "Already got some. Hunted for it myself. You would have been so proud."

"You always make me proud, baby brother." Itachi looks up at me and beckons to me softly. I come quietly and he smiles. "Something's different about you. Did you get a good rush?"

"Not particularly." I say, sitting on a chair next to him. He gives me a sideways glance and nods.

"Then, what?"

"I saw someone that I want to meet."

Itachi put his spoon down softly and turns to look me in the face. And here comes the lecture. "Sasuke, we both know that is something we cannot do. As much as we like seeing the faces and memories of others, we cannot be a part of their world. It's very suspicious."

"What if I could prove to you that I would be fine taking this venture?"

"And, pray tell, how could you do that?"

"He's a prostitute. It wouldn't be too difficult to meet him and there would be no suspicion that I saw him through someone else. I'd just be like everyone else who visits."

Itachi remains silent for a moment before scoffing quietly to himself. "So, does that mean you're a little on the lonely side? Looking for a bit of physical attention, huh baby bro?"

"Can't get everything from you, can I?" I made the remark quickly and Itachi made an amused sound at the back of his throat.

"Suppose not." He was laconic as ever. He pats my hair and brings my head closer to his. "Fine, go find him. But don't do anything too stupid. I hate killing cops." He gives me a small kiss on the forehead. I frown, touching the mark. "Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed."

"The guest room is always an option for you." He takes his bowl to the sink and turns on his heel, picking me up as though I was still a small child. His muscles not even tense as they take on my weight. He smiles at me.

"Nostalgia is hard to kill, Sasuke. I prefer sharing a bed with you, just like old times." I roll my eyes and settle my head on his shoulder and wrap my legs around his waist. It is really just easier going along with Itachi and his crazy whims. He carries me upstairs, just like he used to when we were children. Like the day when this all started. I shiver in Itachi's arms and he just runs his fingers through my hair. "You're going to have nightmares tonight." His breath is warm against my scalp. He nuzzles me so sweetly before setting me down in my bed, my needle still on the nightstand. I kick off my shoes as he throws a pair of more comfortable pants my way.

Itachi was always like this, especially when no one was around to see us together. He was always unbelievably kind. No one ever sees the man I see. With his hard exterior, it was difficult. But he was soft on the inside. However, I would have never thought, especially as a child, that this man would have been the person who murdered our parents. And in the same night, started my addiction.

He got in the bed next to me, pulling my smaller body into his. I feel his warmth immediately as he wraps his arms around my waist, making sure I was secure in his arms. "I promise I won't be gone for as long next time."

It was hard to concentrate on his words as I mentally relive the murders. His breath pounds against my neck as my mind lulls me into a startlingly clear state of awareness. I close my eyes. I still remember the smell, the sounds, the sights…  
-

I had just come home from cram school, it was late in the year so it was nearly pitch black outside. Probably around seven in the evening. I already knew my father was going to be furious so I took my time getting back to the house. I was already in trouble as it was, delaying the punishment was my current priority. But when all the lights were out and the cars still parked in the driveway, I panicked. It wasn't right. If everyone was home, why weren't the lights on? Itachi was standing in the doorway, as if he was waiting for me. When I came up to him, his hands fell silently on my shoulders and he was looking at me dead in the eye. There was a certain shine there that filled my heart with such dread that I didn't know how to react. I remained silent as he led me inside. I wondered the entire time how long Itachi had waited outside for me. He picked me up and held me close to his body after entering the doorway, not even allowing me to take my shoes off as he silently closed the door behind us. I could hear the hard whispers of my parents, probably deciding on a punishment for me when I got home, or at least that's what I thought they were doing. Itachi clutched me closer, pressing my small body so close to his, I heard the frantic beating of his heart.

I was only eight at the time. I didn't know what was actually going on. Itachi, however, knew every secret in the family. And he made sure to keep me as safe as he possibly could. He moved up the stairs and that's when I got confused, I remember thinking specifically that Mother and Father would want to know I was home. But when I opened my mouth to protest, Itachi shook his head.

'Sasuke, listen to me.' His tone had such a desperate plead to it that my back shook with fear. 'We need to be quiet. Mother and Father are very angry right now and if we make noise, they'll know we're here. They're bad people, Sasuke. We need to leave tonight. Do you understand?'

At the time, to me at least, Itachi was perfect. He never lied to me. Never spoke an untrue word. So when he told me that, I kept my mouth shut and just laid my head down against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and muttered something against my scalp. I was shaking in his arms.

We made it to the top of the stairs before all Hell broke loose. Itachi was cursing under his breath as the top board screamed under his foot. He was holding me so close at this point I felt like I was suffocating. I heard the door to the kitchen open and Itachi was breathing into my hair, fingers digging into my flesh.

'Sasuke, I need you to go to your room. Close and lock the door, despite what you hear don't open it for anyone but me.'

I didn't understand why I had to do that until my mother was at the bottom of the stairs, a knife gleaming in her hand. She was smiling at me and I felt my blood freeze up in my veins. Itachi turned so that he was the only one facing her and when I heard her footfalls on the stairs, I was glad for that. I couldn't look at her face.

'Itachi, give him to me. He needs to be punished for coming home late. He made your Father and I worry so much.'

'No.' His reply was soft and I was surprised I could hear it at all. My heart was thundering in my chest when he said that. This was the first time I'd ever seen Itachi stick up to my parents.

'ITACHI!' Her scream echoed through my veins as I tensed in his arms. Itachi quickly set me down and shoved me out of the way. I was behind him, one hand pressing me into his back. I was trembling mindlessly as I clutched onto the long material of his shirt. I knew Mother had made it up the stairs by the time he had set me down, but I didn't know why she wasn't rounding a corner and stabbing me yet, until the hand holding me slackened and I was able to look up for the first time.

The knife was buried into Itachi's shoulder, and he was gripping her by the neck his free hand. Mother had a crazed look in her eye as she glanced down at me. 'We can't support our habit without sacrifice!'

I didn't know what she was talking about and Itachi let me go completely to grab her both hands. 'SASUKE, RUN!' His voice was chilling. And I didn't stop to think twice about it. I knew then I was in some sort of danger when my Father heavy footsteps burst harshly across the floor. I made it to my room, slamming the door and locking it within a single breath. Screams echoed through the halls, through the door, through my skulls. I felt sick. So ungodly sick. I fell to the floor, hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear, I didn't want to know. I didn't understand. I didn't want to.

It felt like hours, even days before the noise stopped completely. It fell too silent. It was too much. I scurried to the window and contemplated jumping out of it. We didn't have neighbors so I couldn't run for help. We lived gated off from everyone else. No one would be able to help until I was cold and dead. I shook and looked out at the ground, at least a twenty or thirty foot fall. I might die if I jumped. But I would certainly die if I stayed in the house.

There was a knocking at the door and I froze in place, tears I didn't know I shed burning down my cheeks.

'Sasuke let me in.' It was Itachi and relief flooded through my blood. But I was still stunned. 'Please Sasuke, its okay. I'll protect you.'

I moved without thinking, unlocking the door. Itachi slumped into the room and he buried his face into my hair, muttering soft, sweet things against my scalp. I had been so frightened. But I didn't know it was because the thought of losing Itachi was too much to fathom. I cried into his chest and he picked me up, his arm splattering me with his blood. He took me out into the hall and I saw our parents, slain. My mother's crumbled body laid at the bottom of the stairs, her neck crooked and bruised. My father lay at the top of the stairs, knife sticking out of his chest and preventing him from fully being pressed into the floor.

Rage pooled in my stomach. Itachi killed our parents. I had been traumatized. I just wanted someone to blame. I thrashed in his arms, crying, striking him with my small fists. He was silent the entire time. Holding me tightly until we got to his room and he set me down on his bed. 'How could you kill them? What did they do? I don't understand!'

He hushed me and gently ran his blood stained hands through my hair. 'They were going to kill you, Sasuke. I wouldn't let them. So it became us against them. I had to do it, do you understand that?'

I shook my head as tears burst out of my eyes and a wail from my lips. 'Itachi, I didn't mean to me a bad boy.'

'Oh baby, look at me.' He grabbed my head and held it between his hands. 'This isn't your fault; this will never be your fault. It's my fault. I should have never started. I should have got you out of here earlier.'

'Why?' It was the only intelligent thing I could muster up at the time and he showed me why. He pulled two needles from his pocket and held them up to my face.

'Do you trust me?'

'I'm scared Itachi.'

'I know, I know, but do you wanna know why Mother and Father went crazy?'

I nodded. And Itachi gripped my face, shifting a needle into his free hand. I was shaking. 'Please Itachi, I don't understand why you're doing this.'

'It won't hurt baby, I promise.'

I closed my eyes and he wrenched his hand free of my face. He pried my eye open and the needle hit me so fast that I didn't even have time to flinch. He was right though, I felt no pain when the needle slipped in. But when the world changed around me and I was thrown into my mother's childhood and relived all of it, up until the point where they planned my murder, I understood everything. And I already craved a second taste.

When I came to my right mind, Itachi was laying down next to me in the bed. He put the needles away and grabbed me, pulling me softly into his arms. 'I'll tell you more when you're older.'  
-

My eyes open when I feel a soft hand gently wiping away tears. "Don't cry baby, I promised I'd always protect you, right?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remember."

"It's hard to forget. One day, your memories will be taken away; whether it is by someone looking for a fix or just by death. One day, you too will forget."  
-

Naruto was too easy to find. I had an address in less than a day. However, I had connections to high places. Itachi begrudgingly helped me track the blond down. And now I was here, standing in the doorway of his apartment. The same one that looks like it had been beat in and kicked down. I frown to myself. I hope I didn't regret this. My finger lingers in my pocket, the capped needle burning to be used.

I knock on the door and after a few moments it opens, revealing the same blond from the memories. He's shirtless, something I didn't notice before stands out on his stomach, a spiral tattoo. His eyes are a shining bright blue and he's grinning at me.

"You're not a cop are you?"

I'm instantly taken aback by that blunt question and chuckle a little. I guess I do look a bit out of place, even though I'm dressed far more casually than I do normally. Jeans and a black tank top. Perhaps he thinks that I'm too physically pretty for this.

"No, I'm not. I promise." His smile widens and he moves so that I can come in. "I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"I hope you're a man of your word, Sasuke, I take promises very seriously." He turns to shut the door, coming up behind me. "I'm Naruto, but you probably already knew that, right?" His hands snake up my back and he wraps his arms around my neck. "So Sasuke," the way he says my name sends nothing but shivers of arousal down my spine, "what do you need from me? Feeling lonely?"

His lips against my neck make me shiver and he chuckles against my skin, a smirk makes its way to my lips. He's too easy. I like it. I turn in his arms; he's a bit shorter than me. I stroke my hands down his sides and he moves in closer to me. His lips brush mine before he pulls away.

"You know how to make a man comfortable." I mutter and Naruto laughs a breathy, heady, sexy laugh. His smile is infectious. I follow him as he guides me through his small apartment; my hands on his hips as I rub small circles in his back with my thumbs. His breath is raged and he pauses for a moment, turning to grip me. Naruto's lips are hot against mine and I can feel the arousal pumping in my veins. His hands weave through my hair, tangling them so we can be closer. His mouth gasps against mine as I rub his supple ass through his jeans. His body trembles against me and I lean down, sucking ever so softly at the pulse of his neck. He moans.

"God, I hope you're not interested in just oral." He palms me through my jeans and a wicked smirk comes onto my face. Naruto's eyes are glassy and I grab his ass, squeezing and massaging it.

"I'm interesting in the full package." I mutter it against his neck and he shivers, back arching. He licks his lips and grabs me, pulling me into his bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed and starts unbuttoning my jeans. His mouth is so harshly pressed into mine that I can feel my lip splitting. He seems to forget his task and sinks down on top of me, rubbing his body and arching into me. I can feel our arousals brush and I grunt as he whines, hands on my shoulders, nails in my exposed skin.

I start biting at his neck, down his collarbone, until my lips and teeth brush his exposed nipples. His back arches, again and again, as I tease him, teeth and tongue. Naruto's a whimpering mess by now. I pull back from him, giving him enough room to tug and pull at the buttons of my jeans.

I didn't know how much I actually wanted this.

"Sasuke…" The way his voice caresses my name, it makes me crazy. I've never had such strong lust hit me before. There was something different about Naruto. I didn't know what though. I just feel the attraction, the warmth. I didn't know. I go back to his chest, continuing to blister kisses and nips across his skin. Usually I only feel this comfortable being so close to Itachi. "Fuck," I love how gruff and lusty Naruto's voice sounds. "Fuck, baby, no more teasing there."

I smirk into his chest as my hands softly trace down his body, making him shiver and wiggle against me. He said no more teasing there, but he didn't say I couldn't tease somewhere else…I remove his jeans. He's not wearing underwear. I look up at him and smirk. He smirks back. I move him in my lap and flip us so I'm on top.

"Mmm, the dominant type. I like it." His mouth is full of dirty words. I want to fill it with more than a few things. Naruto is smirking at me. He knows what I want almost more than I do. But he's used to this. He is a prostitute after all. "You're pretty when you're like that." Naruto's hands are softly flowing through my hair. I scoff at his comment, kissing down his stomach to stop his words from distracting me further. When I get to the sensitive skin right above his cock, he whines ever so softly. "The sweet type, huh?

"I'm not like other men."

"I can tell, baby, I can tell. As soon as you swaggered into the house, I knew you were different."

I kiss his thighs and he sighs with contentment. I wonder if he actually knows how different I am or if he's just keeping up the banter because he's a prostitute and knows how to satisfy a customer. I tease him softly by rubbing my lips against his rock hard cock and his back arches. Naruto lets a books worth of moans and beautiful words slip through those soft lips. I'm learning a lot about him from this. He's a vocal, chatty person. And he appreciates the small things. He's a prostitute; I don't doubt that a lot of what he does doesn't include gaining a large amount of personal pleasure from it.

"Don't you want to know how I knew you were different?" I pause at that offhanded question. My mouth sinks over him and his leg jerks. I can tell just by the tone of his voice that he's smiling. "The silent, strong type too, huh? I can dig it." He moans again as I continue to suck, teasing him by sinking my lips down and barely applying suction. My tongue is fondling the vein on the underside, his voice is breathy. "You never asked about how much it cost."

I pulled my mouth away then which pulled a beautiful whine from his lips. "What?"

"I'm a prostitute, honey; most of the men I deal with wanna get down the numbers before slipping into the bedroom with me. You never mentioned anything about money, which either means you're rich and don't care, or you were too taken by me to mention it. That's never happened to me before. I knew you were something else then."

"Hn. You're pretty astute."

"When you're in my line of work Sasuke, you gotta know how to read people." He moves to lean on his arms, staring down at me.

"I know."

He smirks at me. "Oh, do you? Were you a prostitute too, Sasuke?" He's trying to tease me.

I nod my head. At one point, yes, I was. "But that's a story for a different time."

"Implications, implications…" Naruto seems pleased with me and I really didn't understand why. But, in a moment where my cock was aching and twitching so painfully, I chose it to be a subject for later. He leans up and grabs something from his side table, handing it to me. Lubrication and a condom. He seems to know my body already. I didn't know why that made me smile. "Fuck me like you mean it, Sasuke. I want to see what else I can learn from you."

I pull myself farther up on the bed, resting my body against him. He pulls at my jeans which I forgot I was still wearing. He unbuttons them and frees me from the oppressive material on my skin. The air on my cock makes it twitch. Naruto watches it bounce and seems to appreciate the way it curves upwards, pressing gently into my stomach from arousal.

"Big boy…" Naruto is chewing his bottom lip, eyes still hazy and beautiful. "Hurry up slowpoke, I wanna feel it." I lubricate my fingers, breath coming out in shallow pants and Naruto reaches out to stroke me with his free hands. He's good, fingers seemingly like liquid as they caress all of me. I grunt and rub a finger against his hole. He's already moaning just from the wet friction. When I dip the finger inside, he's gone. His voice has finally stilted in his throat as his back lifts from the sheets. But the noise returns as I render him a babbling mess of nerves. More and more, I sink in two more fingers at once and he seems to eat it up. He likes it when there's a little less control, when emotions and feelings fly around and manifest themselves in desire and passion. He's a strange one. There's a good amount I want to know about him.

I know he's ready when I pull my fingers out and his breath starts to steady itself. He's wanted this since I stepped through the door. I try to slip the condom on myself but Naruto, cheeks flushed with arousal, grabs it from me, popping it into his mouth. He takes me into his mouth, sliding it on. He also doesn't pause to give my balls a soft kiss either.

I smirk down at him before I position my cock against his wet hole. The arousal hasn't left me. If anything, even with his talking, I've only got more and more horny. His body is beautiful. His voice is intoxicating. His observations arouse me. He knows how to think and what to say. He's very clever. And he's already gotten me to admit more than I have to anyone else besides Itachi. He's good.

When I enter him, it feels right. Just right. His body is relaxed but his walls are tight and slick. His back is arched and he moans. I groan at the feeling, trying my best to move slowly. It's more difficult than I remember. Naruto leans up, wrapping his arms around my neck. I pull him close, embracing the warmth of his physical contact. My hand rests on his hip as I rock our bodies together. I cannot even begin to emphasis how much his ragged, heavy breathing affects me. His moans play out like a sinful melody as he jerks and squirms in my grasp.

"Sasu-ke! Mm…" The way his nails dig into my back makes me groan against his neck. He pushes at my chest and makes a motion for me to lessen my grip. As soon as I do, he flips us over. He's on top of me, smirking like crazy. His hands are against my chest as he presses down on my cock, filling my stomach with conflicting emotions. The arousal burning in my veins loves this, but my controlling side wants to slam his face into the mattress and fuck him until he can't move. My fingers bury into the flesh of his hips as he bounces up and down on my cock. I meet his thrusts each time, making him whine until my thrusts completely overwhelm him. His eyes roll back into his head and his mouth gargles gibberish. That's what I like. That's what I want. He's weak to this, he wants my control. He's testing me. I like it. I think I really like Naruto too. "Sasuke!"

I pull out and notice instantly that his body is starting to become tight with impending climax. It hasn't been very long, or it could have been forever, but either way I've also become enwrapped in whatever strange chemistry is going on between us. I flip us over into a more domineering and comfortable position. He's on his knees, face slumped against the bed. He's not even bothering to try and support his upper body. I'm fine with that. I grab his arms and pull them backwards as I force myself back inside of him, pinning him down under my weight.

"Oh, fuck!" His voice is strained with arousal. He obviously wasn't expecting that. I use his arms as a guide to pull him so I can go deeper, causing him to whine and cry with pleasure. It was so unbelievably arousing to have him so weak underneath me. "S-Sas-uke! I'm c-close!"

"Cum. Cum for me." He can't hold it anymore. It was like he was waiting for my command. He releases and his entire body shudders. His legs and back a cluster of beautifully straining muscles. His walls tighten against me and my body shivers behind him. I'm close too. It's been awhile since I've had so much physical sensation. It's probably been at least two years since I've had sex. And it isn't exactly an easy task to master when you don't know when your brother is going to show up in your home and take over your bed.

I climax, releasing Naruto's arms as I do so. My body twitches as the muscles tighten and release themselves. It was so relieving. He moans softly as I ride out my orgasm inside him. His breathing is still rushed and harsh. I pull out slowly and he uses his now free arms to push himself up off the bed. "I should have let you go bareback." It was like he was talking to himself, making what he thinks to be silent observations.

"Hn." I pull off the condom and Naruto turns to me, smirking again. He cleans the cum off my cock and can't help but shudder. After such a hard climax, my cock is incredibly sensitive. I moan despite myself.

"I must thank you for that. I've had a lot of sex in my life, and I mean a lot, but I've never had an orgasm that intense before."

"That probably just means you're more attracted me than you have been to anyone else." I mutter, lying down. Naruto lights up a cigarette and offers me one. I haven't smoked since I was eighteen, but I take it anyway. He hands me the lighter.

"Touché, it is true. You're the most attractive man I've ever seen." I let the smoke crawl out of my lips and he smiles at me. "And no, I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass. I don't see your type at all in this business. But, you would know that too, right?"

"I was a private prostitute." I say suddenly. "I had one customer and I only slept with him for drugs and a place to live."

Naruto didn't seem to notice that I had just revealed a very private part of my life to him. In fact, he almost seemed pleased by it. "What were you hooked on? You don't seem like the average junkie. Cocaine doesn't seem your style. Neither does heroin or meth." Before I could even contemplate my answer, Naruto opens his mouth again. "And you're not a nympho, like me. From the amount you came, you haven't had sex for a while."

"You're a nympho and a prostitute? I'm pretty sure when people say to work the job you love; this isn't what they had in mind." Naruto laughs hard at that, so hard he coughs out smoke.

"Fuck and you're funny too? I think I'm developing a crush on you." He puts out his cigarette and smiles at me. "So mister mysterious Sasuke, which is your real name." I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't hesitate to give it to me. Which means you didn't contemplate a fake name when you gave it to me. You wanted me to trust you from the get go. That's also how I knew you weren't lying about being a cop."

"Perceptive. If I hadn't known you were a prostitute, I would have thought you were some kind of government profiler."

"So what were you hooked on? Indulge me, I'm curious."

"Memories." I reply and he gives me a strange look.

"Never heard of a drug called that. Is that like some kind of mix?"

"It's very rare. Almost no street dealers have it even though it's highly abundant."

He thinks for a moment and I can't help but think he looks silly when he's thinking hard. "What, is it like high death rate or something?"

I smirk a little. I guess it does have a high death rate for anyone but the user. "You could say that."

Naruto is smiling again. "Also likes to live life dangerously. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a secret agent." I can't help but crack a smile when I hear that. Naruto is strange. But I think I too am getting a hint of the crush he was talking about. I think I was getting a crush on him too. This was so high school it hurt me.

"How much do I owe you?" I say, breaking the weirdly pleasant silence between us. He grasps the cigarette from my hand. I hadn't even noticed I smoked it to the filter. He places it in an ashtray and gives me a soft kiss when he turns back to my direction.

"Nothing. Call that one on the house, because believe me when I say, it was the house's pleasure." I smirk at him. "When can I see you again? I wouldn't mind become a certain someone's private prostitute…"

"Oh?" Why am I smirking so much? I probably look more like a super villain in the secret agent movies than the secret agent themselves. "Perhaps tomorrow I can treat you to a little dinner and sex?"

"A gentleman." Naruto sighs and places a hand on his chest. "Who knew?" His smiles light up his face. I place my hand by his neck, stroking it gently. It would be easy. It would be so easy to snap his neck and reach down in my pocket and grab my needle to get his memories. That was why I came here, right? To kill him and steal those memories his beautiful eyes hide? Then what was stopping me? What was this seemingly gripping infatuation that left me at a loss? I've killed people I've slept with before, so what was stopping me now? I was already betraying my addiction and something about that unsettled me. I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted their memories.

I stood up and start dressing. Naruto's eyes are upon me, watching, studying. I like it. I like it so much. How could anyone be so perfectly designed like him? I turn, kissing him possessively on the lips. He'll slip up. That's when I'll take them. My addiction will win out over him. It will. It always has and it always will. The only reason I hadn't killed Itachi yet was because if I tried, he would flip the script and kill me.

"I'll be back tomorrow at around six. Cancel all your appointments Naruto." He smirks at me.

"Consider it a date, Sasuke."  
-

** the people who don't know what a rig is, it is another term for the needles junkies use to shoot up with.  
Little note: I actually don't usually ever write in first person present tense. So if it seems sometimes that the grammar is a little off in places, sorry. I'm not super used to it cause its not my forte. But if ya didn't notice anything wrong, cool bean yo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone seemed to like this and I fuckin' glad guys. This is super original and weird for me so I'm glad you guys are feeling it. Anyway this chapter is gunna be a little weird, there's going to be point of view switching between Sasuke and Naruto, but I promise its gunna be cool and you're gunna love it. We're starting off with Naruto's PV. ENJOY**

_**FUCK, FUCK, FUCK  
**__**I wanna fuck 'til we bleed  
**__**And there's a time crunch baby  
**__**I don't want to believe  
**__**This is my last night on Earth, my fucking Hell.**_

_**Beautiful Loser, William Control  
-**_

There's something inherently desperate about telling someone you sell your body for a living. It always brings about the questions everyone seems to always have handy: Do I have no self-respect? No, I actually have quite a lot, I'm just too much of a fucking realist to even have enough hope that I could pay for my life without prostitution, and why not indulge my inner addict while getting paid? A little petty, I admit, but oh well. Do I have no sense of shame? Oh, no, not really, I gave up all sense of the word shame when I decided to be loyal to the foil (1) and would literally do anything for my next high. A little pathetic, I admit, but what could I do? And then there's my favorite question: Did Daddy not love me enough? Quite the contrary, Daddy loved me too much…Well adopted Daddy did. My parents died when I was six, so I can't even give people a straight answer to that question. A little pessimistic, I admit, but that's the struggle of the intellectual.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a nymphomaniac. A lot of my former friends criticized my lifestyle when I was growing up because they never quite understood what it really meant to be fucked from birth. Their parents handed them everything, not even my nice adopted parents could do that, as much as they tried. And though I shouldn't particularly brood on the past, I always seem to find myself wandering down that path in my mind…The very same path that makes me relive all of my mistakes.

Though, this particular visit down memory lane took an abrupt pit stop to this afternoon, a very nice afternoon that reminded me why I had an addiction to sex in the first place. It's not really rare that I meet a John (2) who catches my interest. In fact I've met plenty of pretty men, with nice smiles, huge dicks, and normal lives. But there was something particularly tragic following around my Adonis, the China Doll. Did my heart love until now? Because I'd never seen beauty till this night…

Sasuke was Adonis' human name, and there were sparks in the air when I saw him. Like I said, I've been with plenty of beautiful men before, but Sasuke was a little something special. Something beautiful…Yet…

Call it all my years of paranoia, but there's something very wolf in sheepish clothes about him. But our connection…I don't know. It was electric. I felt it as soon as he put a hand on me, kissed me with sculpted lips, fucked me with that marble body. But I cannot read too far into Sasuke, he's well-guarded, I can feel it. He may have let a few things slide through the cracks in his armor, but inside of him beats the heart of darkness. And if I get too close, I'll get sucked up by it.

But there was another thing, something I can't quite put my finger on. He was so familiar, yet I can't place him. I've never met him before, I know that much. I wouldn't forget that face. But there was something else about him that was so…Familiar.

I roll to my side when I see the screen of my phone lighting up. Only my regular Johns have my number, and as much as I want to ignore the call and keep myself loyal to new prospects…A girl's got to eat.

I answer and the call is relatively normal. As much as I really hate this fat fucker, he pays well, upfront, all in cash. Real nice guy really, he just sweats a lot and most of it ends up on me and it's just pretty disgusting.

Oh well, maybe if this Sasuke prospect actually works out, I won't have to get sweat on by fat guys any more. Or, maybe…

But the or maybes usually never happen anyway so I just better hope Sasuke turns out to be the real deal. A glimpse of hope in the dying ship of the world…

Fatty John comes over a little before the sun dies behind the horizon and his eyes swell with hunger and I don't think it's just the sexual type either. I smile despite my growing nausea, another night of this and I might need to sleep in a rain coat.

I softly grab the cash from his hand, try to make it seem like it's not important and put it somewhere safe before taking him cautiously in my bedroom. As much as he's done this before, you can tell that there's fear there, in his eye. After all this time he's still very afraid of what we're about to do, even though, just from his body language, I know his flesh craves other flesh.

"Don't be nervous, baby. It's just you and me and the stars..." He always smiles when I say shit like that. At heart he obviously wants that fickle romance you read about in books where a man saves a whore from their life as said whore and they fall in love, but I'm not so cliché. Nor am I looking to be the lover of someone whose name I never seem to remember…

I strip myself of clothing and start to do the same for him, all smiles and beauty. Gentle, almost motherly. He wants someone soft and kind; he's not your average John who just needs a cute little hole to shove their dick in. Though, I'm not saying all Johns are the same, but all of the regulars seem to have the same need as him. A real sex toy that talks and walks and says whatever you want and makes you feel good. Not that I mind being the hole, but it's sometimes nice to pretend that I'm someone I'm not. That Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist anymore…

I hear something at my front door and pause for a moment. He's already touching me and running his hands down my body, hunger always seeming to outweigh the need to be ready for anything. I can hear my door opening and before I know it, I'm dragged unceremoniously from my John's lap and onto the floor, a gun in my face.

Goddammit. A fucking raid? Sai fucking promised me…Oh.

Of course my John is freaked out. This is a real police officer, a real gun in my face; he however, does not know that this little fucker is doing this all for show and the gun in my face is has the safety on.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED FUCK! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU DICK DEEP IN ANYTHING AGAIN." Sai, as classy as he is tactful. My John is dressed and out of my apartment before I can even get up from the floor. I turn towards Sai, my face betraying my mood. I'm smiling but he knows I'm not happy. In fact, I'm not particularly mad either. I'm in a state of blissful triviality.

I sit down on my bed and light a cigarette. "Well, well, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello to you too, beautiful." Sai says as he takes a loose cigarette from my pack. I hand him my lighter and he smiles down at me. He always smiles, no matter how he feels. He was very difficult for me to read at first, but now, he's a book. "I thought you went straight, babe."

"No, honey, ain't nothing straight about me."

"Well good that I checked on you then, especially if you're going to continue to play this game." Sai rubs at his eye and I take a soft drag. To him, I'm always playing games but I do things for a reason. He just believes there's no real reason for this. I don't see the world as my pretty little oyster. He, though, sees everything as an opportunity to either mess with someone, or fit things to his benefit.

"And what game is that, Sai?"

"Russian roulette." Sai sits down next to me on the bed and puts his cigarette out in the ashtray. It was only half smoked and that bothers me…I try to never leave things unfinished. But some things cannot be finished. I look at him and there's a genuine look of concern in his eyes. He's barely anything but sarcastic with me so this is a rarity and a delight. "He's back."

My back tenses and I take a hard drag, almost coughing from how uneasy my breathing becomes. Rarity, yes, but never mind about being a delight. It was really only a matter of time and I knew it. I knew he'd come back so why am I so surprised? Some things cannot be finished. I put my cigarette out and looked over at Sai.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to help us anymore but Danzo asked for you specifically."

"Sai, I'm not Kurama anymore. I'm not a part of the Jinchuuriki; I gave all that up when I got clean. You and your fucking boss know that. And besides, the last time I tangled with Uchiha Itachi, I got my stomach sliced open." It may be tattooed now but I know that scar still hides behind the black ink. It was a reminder from the Uchiha not to get too close to the sun; that my wax wings wouldn't hold me forever.

"Danzo says he'll set you free."

I scoff at that, laughing softly in the back of my throat. I can't help but smile. "Only death will set me free, dude. Tell Danzo that I won't help him, not anymore."

Sai's drops his smile and grabs onto my hand. "You don't have to deal with this anymore. We can have something together. If you just work the case a little, we can both leave this hellhole, just you and me."

I pull from Sai's grasp and get up from my bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants. I act like nothing in what he says bothers me as I shimmy the cloth up my legs. They're loose around my hips but I don't like to stay naked too long around men who have unrequited feelings. They literally feed my addiction to the point where it's not funny to prey on them anymore.

"He'll drop everything he has against me?" Sai perks up and turns his head towards me. Hope is what I see in those eyes; those porcelain, painted eyes…

"Yes, he says he'll get rid of everything. The murder charges, the drug possession, the prostitution…Everything. He says if you can hand him Itachi, he'll give you a new life. We all know Itachi was way more dangerous than you ever would be, even if you weren't clean."

"Shooting goofballs into your femoral ain't exactly kosher either, honey. I guess I should thank you for all the years of your shirking your civic duties to watch and make sure I was alive…"

"We grew up in that orphanage together…I wasn't going to let you die."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have." I mutter under my breath.

Sai is silent for a moment as I light another cigarette; the stress making me feel like I'm drowning. "You know, Iruka still talks about you. He misses you."

"Don't butter me up with that shit, Sai." I say as I prop myself up at my window sill, taking drags of my cigarette, flicking ash out the crack in the glass. "How does Danzo know Itachi's back? I thought Itachi never struck the same area twice."

"Well, he's making an exception. We think there's either someone or something that he wants here. Or there's a very exact copy-cat who knows exactly how Itachi operates, to a T, Naruto. It was a classic Itachi killing."

"No one is perfect like him. If he hadn't have been so sloppy with his parents, I doubt we would even know he was a killer. I mean, that's how we got his M.O." I snip at Sai, staring out into the buzz of the freshly darkened sky. I followed Itachi for two years. I learned everything I could about him because I believed I could catch him for the cops and by doing that, assuring myself a life after the drugs. I had been wrong. "That being said, he learned through experience how to be the perfect killer and still hid in the shadows, quite well I might add. We could have easily missed someone hanging onto his coattails."

"A protégé?"

"Didn't Itachi have like, a kid sibling, or something?"

Sai pauses as he thinks for a moment. There's a reason why the police coming crawling to me for things like this. I pick up the shatter parts of a picture and start sliding them all back together again. But this picture obviously is incredibly unfinished and I don't even know if I can make a stick-figure out of the parts we do have. "I believe he had a kid brother, but I know absolutely nothing about him. I don't even know his name. That's how unimportant he's been. We, however, don't even know if he's dead…He's technically been missing since the murder of his parents. But that was fifteen years ago…"

"That protégé could be missing little bro…"

"Itachi killed his parents but decided to spare his little brother? Mercy killing doesn't fit him but leaving the kid alive sounds a little farfetched to me… But then again you're only the really one whose ever spoke to our lovely killer."

"He's cold, he's calculated, and he will cut down anyone who gets in his way. But I don't know so much if Itachi is completely heartless. He didn't attack me until I provoked him and even that took some doing… and even then he left me with a shallow enough wound that I survived… So maybe, underneath that icy exterior, beats the heart of a man."

"I'll dig around; see what I can find on the mystery brother. For all we know, that kid is still alive and he's the one Itachi's trying to get to."

"Let's hope not, we both know that if Itachi's found him, we're not going to be able to save him."

_Sasuke's PV_

"Itachi, if you don't stop eating my oatmeal, I will fucking stab you." I stand behind my brother, softly stomping my foot and he glances at me from over his shoulder, waving his spoon in my direction. I'm holding a kitchen knife in my hand but we both know he'd snatch it from before I could even make two steps towards him.

"Hn, and then you wonder why you don't have friends. You're stingy with your oatmeal and you threaten to stab people." Itachi shakes his head but his humors are high. I put my hands on my hips, blade pointed outward. "Also, Sasuke, love, when you say things like that to me it makes me want to literally hogtie you, sit on top of you, and eat all of your oatmeal and all of the oatmeal you will buy in the future." I roll my eyes and sit down at the breakfast bar, next to Itachi, knife forgotten in the sink. He knows he's won already.

"I bought you like six fucking boxes of the sugary cereal that you like." He smiles softly into his bowl, and ruffles my hair. I try to frown but it doesn't work and I end up smiling. I love my brother dearly, even when he eats all of my oatmeal.

"Actually, there were only three and I already ate all of them…" Itachi perks his head up as Kisame yawns, coming into the kitchen. "Coffee's hot." He comments as he turns his head back towards me. I probably don't look very happy.

"Sometimes, I hate you." I get up from my spot and open the cabinet above the stove labeled 'Itachi's stuff'. Three untouched boxes of cereal sit up there. Itachi takes another spoonful of oatmeal and shrugs.

"Whoops." Itachi says, no hint of remorse in his voice. I sit back down, shaking my head.

Itachi is chuckling softly in his throat and I punch him in the arm, which makes him laugh a little harder. Kisame sit across from Itachi and shakes his head, sipping his coffee. "These sappy family moments make me sick. You two are ridiculous."

"And a good morning to you too, Kisame." I mutter shaking my head.

"Did you make this coffee?" Kisame eyes me and I nod. "Fuck, little Uchiha makes a good cup of coffee. We should have the Akatsuki hire him to make us fucking coffee, Konan can't make coffee for shit."

"Don't let her hear you say that, she'll fold you to death." Itachi says as he takes another bite of oatmeal. "Origami and sushi are some of her favorite things."

"Yeah, yeah. When do we have to go back, anyway? I kinda like loitering around your brother's house. Family moments aside."

"About three days, so we have some time to relax before our next assignment comes rolling in. Plus, those three days will give me enough time to eat all of Sasuke's oatmeal and make him really mad before we leave." Kisame chuckles into his coffee as I turn my head towards my brother, about to say my last goodbyes before pulling off the most childish act possible. Pull on Itachi's ponytail and whip him in the face with it. He hated when I did that as a kid, he most certainly hates it now.

As my hand slowly goes for the waterfall of black, he turns his head towards me, throwing the glossy black hair over his shoulder. He smirks, all knowing. "Now, beautiful baby brother, you weren't thinking of pulling my hair, were you?"

I smile resting my head on my hand as Itachi reaches out, cupping my face with his fingers. He digs them in softly and I can peek at the ring on his finger as he does so. He doesn't look too angry with me, more mischievous.

"Why would he do that, Itachi? We all know if he did that, he would have had to buy you a drink first." Itachi's face seems to freeze as Kisame carelessly lets me off the hook. His fingers leave my face and I turn towards Kisame who does not seem threatened by my brother at all. Itachi just stares him down for a moment, a scrunched look on his face. I'd almost say it was embarrassment, but Itachi doesn't get embarrassed. He has no shame left. Itachi starts to laugh and so does Kisame and I can't help but join in. I'll take any piece of normality that I can get.

"You're such a fucker Kisame, and you say that shit after Sasuke makes you such good coffee."

"I said it because he made me such good coffee. He's a dear and I love him to death. I can't have you cutting off his arm or something."

"It wouldn't have been his arm, maybe just a pinky." Itachi holds up his hand and wiggles his pinky in Kisame's face.

"Hn. We all know it would have been a fingernail and Itachi would have said something along the lines of, 'I think you've learned your lesson Sasuke, don't disappoint me again. You lack, proper hygiene.'" I did that in my best Itachi impression voice and Kisame couldn't keep his coffee in his mouth. He covers his mouth as he rushes to the sink, laughing the mess down the drain.

"Well since you've officially been with a prostitute now, you aren't the cleanest anymore."

"Oh honey, you can do better, you're beautiful." Kisame says as he slaps a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and look over at Itachi, who seems very satisfied now that all the attention is on me now. He loves to do that, air out all my dirty laundry in front of company. Vicious brat, that older brother of mine. He makes a clawing motion like a cat and I just shake my head, so I wasn't completely off the hook about the hair thing.

"He was beautiful too, Kisame, so don't be too worried about me. In fact, I'm seeing him again today."

"I hate you when you openly defy me." Itachi mutters into his oatmeal bowl. "I told you not to get too close."

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment. I don't know why or how, but he understood me within minutes of meeting me. It was weird, there was an instant connection, and so I'm waiting it out, taking my time with this one."

"You're waiting for him to slip up so you don't feel guilty about killing him? You've changed darling, you've changed." Itachi seems amused yet not too happy by the prospect of me changing, but all it does it make me feel grumpy. I don't like not knowing myself. But I know, soon enough, Naruto will slip up and I will have what I need, a small reminder of who I really am. "You feeling okay, baby?"

"I guess I'm just fiend-ing (3), a little bit."

"You already take what I got you the other day?"

"Yesterday morning I did."

"Kisame, grab your coat we're going on a man-hunt."

"I'll do it because the kid makes a good cup of Joe, but that's it. I don't approve of your choices." Kisame points at both Itachi and myself before he finishes his cup and turns from the breakfast bar, leaving Itachi and I in silence as we shake our heads in unison.

"Kisame is really obsessed with this coffee thing."

"He really like coffee and it is true, Konan makes piss poor coffee. It's watery thin but at the same time it's so strong, no matter how much sugar or cream you put in it, it never tastes quite right. I think she's secretly trying to kill everyone with it." Itachi says as he put his spoon down, he turns too, but he heads towards the sink, bowl in hand.

"Itachi, how come you never hunt for yourself anymore?" He pauses at the sink and starts rinsing out his bowl. I know these are the things he doesn't want to talk about with me because they relate back to our past. Somewhere Itachi does not like to go.

"Probably because, unlike you, I have an unlimited supply ready if I can't catch anything extra when I hunt for you…"

"So, how is he?" Itachi puts the bowl in the drying rack and spins on his heel, crossing his arms over his chest. I'm already looking at him and he rubs his bottom lip against his teeth. The only nervous tick Itachi has left in the tomb of flesh he calls a body. At least, the only one I've ever seen.

"Uncle is good. He wants to see you and provide even more for you than he does now, just like he does for me, but we both know he can't..."

"Yeah, I know."

Uncle Madara was estranged from everyone else in the family, including our parents. I had probably only met him once and I didn't even really remember it…So when Itachi killed our parents, he was the perfect choice to shelter us. And he did, no questions asked, because I could tell, Madara already knew what Itachi had done. And Madara did not care. But Itachi did. For the first few months, Itachi always wore that guilt on his face. Then for the next few years, he only wore it in his eyes.

For a while, living with uncle Madara was great. Everything was provided for us and he seemed to adore us unconditionally, especially me, which Itachi hated. Not because he was jealous and wanted uncle Madara's affection, but because Itachi didn't like me sharing my affection with anyone else but him. Itachi was a very strange kid…Well he's still is very strange… He's addicted to sugar like a fourteen year old boy…And that is so weird…

But those reasons aside, Itachi doesn't want me to see Uncle Madara for a different reason. When Itachi was fifteen, he joined Madara's mercenary organization, because, well, he could. Itachi was already killing people regularly for our fix so it wasn't a big deal. The problem became that Madara started training me to follow in Itachi's footsteps. Something Itachi did not want. Sure, Itachi had taught me the art of stalking and killing prey silently and efficiently, just in case he could not provide for me, but he did not want such a despicable life for me. Itachi said to me once that the blood on a man's hands cannot be washed off and eventually cakes and dries and hardens until hands become so twisted that they are no longer the hands of a man, they become the hands of a monster. He said it was fine if there was drips and stain on my hands, but not like him. He wouldn't let me become him…

Uncle Madara tried to buy me onto his side, but he couldn't persuade me, so far anyway. Even when he bought my house for me, even when he gives me all the money I spend on a daily basis. I still will not come to him…I think that makes him mad, but I'm not sure. He seems to enjoy the chase because the money still keeps coming.

"I hate when you think about him." Itachi mutters as he puts a glass to his lips. He must have grabbed it when I was walking down memory lane. He finishes it in a few gulps and sets the empty glass down. "He may be our loving, kind benefactor, but it still doesn't change things Sasuke. The more you feel like you owe him, the more likely you'll go running to pay him back."

"So you're saying you're trapped by guilt, Itachi? How unlike you, you always have a plan." Itachi doesn't like when I mock him, but it's very rare I have open opportunities like this.

He smirks at me and claps a little. "Clever, clever. Now go put on a shirt, I can see your nipples."

"Itachi, you're not wearing a shirt either. I can see your nipples, why don't you put on a shirt?"

"Hn, my nipples are older, they are less obscene."

"Did you just pull the older brother excuse…with your nipples?"

Itachi just looks at me, eyebrow raised, smirking. Leave it to Itachi to make not wearing a shirt an all-out battle of wits.

"Are you ready to go yet Itachi?" Kisame wanders back into the kitchen as I leap to my feet from the breakfast bar, a little more puffed up and grumpy than when he left. He looks at me and spins me towards him. "What's wrong little Uchiha?"

"He called my nipples obscene."

"Fuck your nipples Itachi, they're obscene."

"You're only siding with Sasuke because he made good coffee."

Kisame glances at Itachi for a brief second and then glances back at me, shaking his head, holding his hands up. "Do you two not find anything weird about what just happened?" Itachi and I exchange glances and shrug. "What the fuck is wrong with the two of you? Like really? I come in from getting a coat, and apparently you two had an entire conversation about each other's nipples."

"It was a pretty good talk." Itachi quips and Kisame just throws his arms down in defeat. I laugh to myself as I head upstairs to cover my apparently obscene nipples.

"Uchihas are fucking weird."

Though, I couldn't help but agree with Kisame, I also couldn't suppress my laugh of hysteria. Itachi and I had been crazy since our parents died, Itachi maybe a little longer, so stuff like that for us is normal. My life to me is completely normal. From the outside looking in, I see nothing wrong with my life.

I peer over at the clock on my nightstand and wonder how fast eight hours will tick by…Probably a little faster when I get my hit but I'm not sure. I go to my bathroom, starting the hot water for a quick shower, but in the meantime I stare at myself in the mirror. I know how people see me. And I know by a lot of standards that I'm quite good-looking. Itachi's told me my entire life that I shouldn't, however, get caught up in the opinions of others. They don't matter. If I live for other people and what they think of me, I will become petty. But there's something inherently sad about not caring about how people perceive me. And I do care a little, I mean; I don't want people to think I'm the serial killer I actually am. It might be hard to get a date like that.

I smile softly to myself and catch the smile in the mirror and instantly frown. I think I'm starting to understand Itachi's annoyance with me 'changing'. I've known Naruto for less than a day and I'm smiling to myself about him, I'm not a love-sick thirteen year old. Though, I haven't had a real relationship since…Well, ever. Usually I just had one-night stands. No strings attached, no exchange of numbers, never at my house. And this is obviously far out of my routine; Itachi probably never expected that I'd ever like someone enough to compromise my identity.

I suck in my bottom lip and strip, shaking my head as I enter the shower. I guess I never thought I would either.  
-

**Naruto's PV**

I'm surprised when nervousness chews at my gut like a ravenous dog. Sasuke really is the complete package and here I am, all in a tizzy about him when I really should be trying to focus on the case at hand. My freedom is all I've wanted since I was a child. But there was a high price to pay for it. It is true, Itachi spared me the first time, but he may not be so merciful the second. And I know he'll remember me, no one ever forgets me. I make impressions on people that they talk about years later. Some people say that's an admirable trait to have, but I find it nothing but a nuisance right now. If I could just be like a drop of ink in the ocean, a snowflake drifting into the artic…I would give everything.

But, I'm not so fortunate. As I've heard, Uzumakis always get the short end of the stick in a lot of situations.

I pace around my apartment, I've already smoked enough to kill a roach, and I can feel a slight dampness above my brow. I know I shouldn't be this nervous about a date, but for some reason it fills my gut with such anxiety. I know I like Sasuke, but maybe I don't know how much…

I jump at the knock on my door, my heart lumping up in my throat as I scurry to the knob. I peer through the peephole and nearly squeal with delight when I see China Doll peering back. God, he is so beautiful. I don't want to prematurely call this love, but this might be the start of something wonderful. Though, all fangirling aside, I should probably open the door.

When I do, that smirk is already there. Full and beautiful, giving his face such a complete look. I can't help but think there's something so familiar about that smirk but I can't tell why. Actually, there is just something so fucking familiar about him that I can't put my finger on that it probably doesn't even really exist. He leans in to kiss me and I'm already horny.

I'm a smooth talker and I bet a few good words could get Adonis out of the doorway and into the bedroom but I know I need to stay calm and keep it in my pants. I want to savor this burning passion. His eyes are dark with desire and I find myself already drowning in the depths of wanting…

Maybe one more kiss won't hurt...

I touch his face; smooth, silky skin under my fingertips, it makes me shudder as lust pools in my gut, replacing the nervousness that was once there. I watch his face, the way his eyes reveal his hunger, his desire. He nudges my nose with his and I tilt my head, allowing him better access to my lips. I can taste the wanton sweetness of his longing on his lips. My head is swimming. His hands trail down my back, firmly grabbing a hold of my ass, squeezing and massaging it. There's power in those hands, strength…It appeals to my more submissive side. I moan despite myself, already ready to strip down right here and let him take me on the floor.

Take it slow Naruto, Adonis is already yours tonight…

"I thought we were actually going to have a date before the sex." Sasuke scoffs against my neck, the hot breath tickling the sensitive skin, making me shiver and wonder just when he slipped past my guard. "Not as gentlemanly as I thought…"

"Oh? And do you expect all men to be fairy-tale perfect?"

I take my own chance to smirk. "If all men were perfect, we wouldn't be standing here, now would we?"

He's still smirking and I'm still quite taken with him, he holds out his hand. "Shall we go then?"  
-

_Sasuke's PV_

We play games. All of us do, we're all human and we all have little ticks and habits that drive us toward a bigger goal. So I know Naruto is playing with me right now and I like the game so far. The way he brushes against me, the way he leans in for soft kisses between words, the way he fumbles with my clothes, he's playing with me. It's the attraction game, and he's not the only player right now.

He's a sucker for being held. He wants security and he's very wanton after a few well-placed kisses. We arrive at where I've made reservations and Naruto seems happily surprised that the only reason I made reservations is because the place fills up quickly, not because it's somewhere extravagant.

We take our seats and Naruto starts with that heady, sexy laughter of his. "I would have never thought you'd take me to somewhere so normal."

"What, one date and you're already expecting me to be your personal sugar daddy? I need at least three dates before that."

He smiles at me. "Oh three dates? Someone's planning ahead. I plan to win you over in just one." He leans back slightly in his chair, throwing his arm over the back. He's beautiful. "I'd also like to take this time to warn you about me and food."

"What, you're not a grazer are you?"

"No, quite the opposite." He takes a sip of his water and licks his lips, not in the sexy way I've seen before. "Let's just say me eating is a lot like giving birth." He takes another sip.

"You're going to expel a living being from your body?" I probably should have waited until Naruto was done drinking before I let that one fly. Naruto starts to cough and laugh, his eyes are slightly red from choking.

"I was going to say disgusting yet oddly beautiful, but I think I like that better." Naruto's face was cheeky. "Were you trying to kill me with that little joke?"

I chuckle softly. "Now why would I do that?" I place my hand against my chest, right above my heart, trying my best to look sincere and disheartened by his comment. Naruto claps.

"Very funny, yeah, star performance. I'd give you a standing ovation if we weren't in public." He winks at me and I scoff a little.

"Who says we have to be standing for your ovation?" Also, I'm very smooth. He can't hide his smile and his laughter bubbles from those perfect bow-shaped lips.

"Well, innuendoes aside, I'd actually like to get to know you more." Ah, and now comes the time where I have to see if the years and years of lying to Madara and Itachi pay off. Each question, I've learned through experience, is a loaded gun. And could have more than one bullet behind it. I knew as long as I stuck to a basic story and kept as much truth in there as possible, it would be easy. But sometimes, as I've learned with Naruto, the truth slips out.

"What did you want to know?"  
-

**Naruto's PV**

You can learn a lot about someone just by the way they answer questions. When people lie to make themselves looks good, they usually go too big and will later trap themselves in their fortress of deceit. It's rare that people will tell full truths but so far Sasuke has been more than honest with me, he's been genuine.

Either way we're in a dizzying tango right now and the wrong steps on his part will tell me a lot about him. And I'll get closer to that hidden heart, shrouded in the darkness.

"What do you do for a living?"

_And one and two…_

"Oh nothing much, I'm basically a piece of shit nephew who mooches off my uncle because he has too much money on his hands and he doesn't care if I do it. He wants to keep what's left of the family together." No hesitation, no twitches, no nothing. He isn't bullshitting me.

"'What's left of the family?'"

_And three and four…_

Sasuke nods. "Hn. I come from a relatively large family but they're spread so far and in between, my uncle just wants my brother and me close and safe."

"So is your brother also a piece of shit who mooches off your uncle?"

_And five and six…_

Sasuke's laughter breaks the flow of conversation. He's not uncomfortable. It's not nervous laughter, it's genuine. "No, he's not. Class act, he is. He does a lot of odd jobs for my uncle since he's starting to get on in his years. So just I am the little shit. The spoiled rotten little shit." Sasuke's joking around with me, he's in a good mood. This is a breeze for him, and as far as I know our dance has not gone off rhythm. Time to add a few new moves into the dance…

_And seven and eight…_

"What about your parents? You keep mentioning your uncle but not them."

"Dead. Died when I was eight. My uncle has taken care of me since then."

_And…And…_

"I know what it's like to grow up without parents." I point at myself. "Orphaned, age six. Car crash."

"Murder…" His voice is a quiet and my eyes widen, a red flag going off in my head. I don't know why it's there so for now, I'm just going to ignore it. So much about him raises flags but I still don't know why.

"You've probably been hearing sorry your entire life so I'll refrain from saying it, for your mental sake." His eyes are watching me, looking at me. Analyzing me. It takes two to tango so I know I'd have to let him take the lead eventually. "I hated hearing it when I was a kid so eventually I stopped telling people about it."

_Take the lead._  
-

_Sasuke's PV_

"I know what you mean."

Reckless creature, there's always a bullet in the Russian roulette. We'll see though, just where the bullet lies with you, Naruto. But for now, let's take it safe, make it simple. Make you relax.

_Cocked and loaded. FIRE._

"So Naruto, what is it you do for a living?" I smirk and he laughs into his glass, raising it towards me like he's about to give a toast. Joke appreciated.

"You'll find that I have an extensive knowledge and references at my disposal for any given job." His voice and face slowly turn straight and professional. He smiles gently like he's about give a presentation to me and I raise an eyebrow. "I graduated top of my class from Princeton, then later went back for my masters at the young age of eighteen…I was a, uh, child genius you see, and you're just a funny little shit aren't ya?" He's resting his head on the folded backs of his hands; his voice is scrunched in amused, yet unamused, sarcasm. He smile is wrinkled by his hands, it's still cute.

_Click…_

"Cute, very cute." I mutter, taking a sip of my water. "But I feel idle chit-chat is a little old hat, don't you think?"

Naruto leans back in his chair a little, raising an eyebrow. "So, you wanna play hard-ball Sasuke? Fine, you're right anyway, a lot of this is just filling in the gaps. We have time for that later. To be honest, right now, I don't really care what your favorite color is." I like him more and more…

_Hammer back…_

"How did you get into the life?"

_FIRE…_

"When I was sixteen I tried heroine for the first time. I had bad judgment and an addictive personality, recipe for disaster. Seven shitty years later, I've moved addictions from drugs to sex. At the very least, it's safer."

_Click…_

_Wait…New shooter…_

_Hammer back…_

"What about you, Sasuke? Indulge me in your prostitution stint. I feel like it was short lived…"

_FIRE…_

He's pinned me down. I can't just refuse to tell him about my experience when he just told me about his own. I realize I've played myself into a corner and admit defeat.

"Well, let's just say I was being a rebellious, ungrateful little shit at the time. And when my addiction hit me hard and I had cut all my dealer ties, I became a little too desperate. And I mean the sex wasn't 'kill-myself-later-about-it' bad so I guess that's a bonus."

I could feel heat rising up in my face. I hated talking about that. It was the worst. I literally hated myself so much at that point; I didn't even want to know that I existed from sixteen to seventeen.

_BLAM…Clean-up, please._

"Hello, I'm Katsuko, I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get started for you?" I glance over at our happy little waitress. Well, her face is all smiles but her body language spells out a completely different story. She's tired, her back is sore and so are her arms from carrying trays. She's annoyed with the co-worker who's standing across the room from her. I can tell that from how she stands; her back fully and completely to him so that he cannot even enter her line of sight.

Naruto is all smiles as he looks to me. "Sasuke, you're loaded, right?"

I am. Madara just sent me nearly five grand for just this month so I'm at a very good financial standing. But…"Why? Are you going to order everything on the menu?"

"Oh no, I'm just making sure we have enough cash in case I lose."

"Lose?" Naruto is losing me…

"I'll take the hundred ounce challenge, please." The woman stares at Naruto and I can't help but join her. Naruto is a lithe, almost fragile looking creature. The thought of him eating a hundred ounces of steak, a side salad, and a baked potato baffled me.

"Are you sure?" The waitress asks, a little incredulous.

"I want that shirt." Naruto replies, smiling a foxy little smile. "The free meal is just a bonus."

"Alright…And for you, sir?"

I stare at her blankly, forgetting what I was originally going to order. "Uh, just tonight's special please…"

She nods, taking our menus. I look to Naruto, who is all smiles and cockiness. Though, I feel like Naruto is something else completely. He hides behind his beauty, his smiles. He is something touched by evil but forced to wear robes of good to hide himself from the people around him. He's something so unique…  
-

"I still can't believe you managed to eat all of that in less than an hour." I say as I open the door to my house, holding it open so Naruto can come in. He's still all smiles and laughter. But now, there's a real reason, proof of that was his incredibly obnoxious shirt from the challenge.

"I told you, me and food, disgustingly beautiful relationship." Naruto was so fucking beautiful, even though he literally just stuffed himself not even half an hour ago, right in front of me. He pats his stomach, getting a cheeky grin on his face. "But, I've saved room for a little a Sasuke-sweet desert."

"Oh, have you?" I take him by the hand and lead him through my house. I swing him around the corner of my kitchen and into my arms, he's giggling as I breath hotly against his neck, biting gently at the space beneath his ear. He's basically purring.

"God, you can have me now if you keep that up."

Arousal strikes into my blood and I feel the rush of desire as it shoots down my spine and into my groin. I'm already hard. And my bedroom is so close…I can handle another minute or two of torture. We head up my stairs; I'm still encasing him in my arms, which makes him laugh that breathy, heady laugh of his. So fucking sexy…

When I reach my room, I feel the lust in my gut replacing itself with a hot-boiling annoyance. The shower in my bathroom is running. So, not only is Itachi still here, he's also in my shower. I frown and Naruto looks up at me, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"I'm assuming that's the mysterious brother I've heard about."

"Yeah…He likes using all of my shampoo and eating all my oatmeal." Naruto can't help but crack-up from that.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll go have a cigarette so you don't offend me with your television mature words. I'm such a gentle soul…" I nod, smirking at him. When he exits my room, I kick the door to my bathroom open…

**Naruto's PV**

Sasuke's house is better than I imagined. Actually, everything is better than I imagined. Everything is so perfect right now. I am in bliss. Rare for me, very rare in fact. Bliss usually only came in the form of a needle and a baggie, but now it comes in the form of a smirk and a kiss. I smile to myself as I take another drag.

I hadn't told Sasuke that my phone had been going off all night. I find it rude when people do nothing but pay attention to their phone, so I just ignored it. But I figure, since I have a few minutes, I might as well check it. Sai…Twelve missed calls. Must be important.

I dial his number and hit send, flicking ash on the concrete as I wait. For someone who called so many times as he did, you'd think he'd answer quickly…

"_Naruto, I've tried to call you so many times. Where are you? I stopped by your apartment and everything."_

I roll my eyes. He's so nosy sometimes and it really bothers me that he will just randomly break into my apartment if I don't answer his calls. So childish. "Obviously I'm not there."

"_I'm sorry, I was just worried something happened to you."_

I know where that apprehension comes from so I can't be too angry. He has that apprehension because of every risky move I've ever pulled and that same apprehension saved my life too many times for me to admit. I cough as I stomp out my cigarette, throwing the butt somewhere into the grass. "Don't worry about me; I'm just out and about. Now, what did you want to tell me that was so ungodly important? I'm running short on time for this call."

"_I found out what you wanted to know about Itachi's little brother. And yes, it is a little brother. I checked to make sure." _Great police work, detective…I open the door to Sasuke's house and kick my shoes off.

"As unimportant as that is, what else did you find out? Do you know if he's alive?" I ask, making my way into the kitchen. I hear some soft rustling but assume that it's just the mystery brother. I stop in the small adjacent hallway. For now, I'll keep a low profile and be mildly friendly to him. But to show that I'm not the true epitome of rudeness, I'll finish my call with Sai before wandering into the kitchen.

"_Like I said earlier, he's been labeled missing. And you know police, we think if you've been missing over three weeks you're probably dead. This kid has been missing for nearly fifteen years. He was eight at the time of the massacre, and most his family hadn't seen him since his eighth birthday. There were searches for months, even years to find either Itachi or his brother, but they turned up with nothing. But we already knew searches for Itachi were dead ends anyway."_

"Well, Sai, that's all fine and good, but this still doesn't really help me. I mean, this kid has been missing for so many years and if he's alive, he's either the protégé or a twenty-three year old shut-in. He'd be nearly impossible for me to find in a short time span. And let's face it, if Itachi knows where he is, he's done for. And if the kid isn't alive then, well, that's no help either."

"_You're right, of course. Sasuke's missing person's case has been cold from day one, but I guess it was still worth looking into…"_

I freeze when I hear that. That name…Did he just say…"What did you say?"

"_What? Oh, right. The kid's name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I forgot to mention that, huh?"_

I almost drop my phone as I head into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of flowing black hair. I barely have time to duck when a well-aimed kitchen knife comes flying in my direction. Two inches and I would be a dead man. I should have known...I should have known why Sasuke was so familiar.

"Hello, Nines." Itachi sits at the center island, a bowl in front of him of what appears to be oatmeal. "I never thought I'd see you again, especially not in my own home." He turns to look at me and I see nothing in those eyes.  
-

_** is like a really common term for someone who does nothing but drugs and is so far into their addiction that they will screw over anyone for a hit…Parents, friends, you name it, they'll probably screw 'em over.**_  
_**2.A john is a term for any person who visits a prostitute.**_  
_** -ing means that you're really craving a whatever drug you're addicted to. You can say it about like cigarettes, cocaine, alcohol, if you're into that stuff.**_

**THINGS PICKING UP THIS EARLY. ROLL ON THE GROUND AND SLAP ME SIDEWAYS, I'M CRAZY. **

**Naruto: I thought this was going to be different! I thought this was going to be something where I didn't have to worry about getting hit with kitchen knives!  
Me: You didn't think it was going to be that simple, did you?  
Naruto: For a second there, YES, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE THIS LIKE A CUTE LITTLE THING WHERE SASUKE CHANGES HIS WAY BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO BRING ME INTO A DRAMA.  
Me: It's in my nature, I'm sorry. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA**


End file.
